Japan's Last Minute Technique and The Fourth Wall
by Aquailita
Summary: When Japan uses his Last Minute Technique, something dark and dangerous is released in him. Balance is broken and a war starts as the world tries to fix it. China suspects that Japan caused the disturbance and gained a power that it wasn't time for. His suspicions are confirmed when Japan does something crazy and unimaginable: he breaks the Fourth Wall. Longer Summary Inside!
1. At the last minute

Full Summary: After Japan uses his "Last Minute Technique", which no one can ever pinpoint the exact time of occurence, something dark and possibly dangerous is released within him. Balance is suddenly broken for an unknown reason and a war starts as the nations of the world try to correct it. The war, for some reason, also spreads to being a competition for domination of entertainment media. China has always suspected that Japan was the cause of the disturbance, and somehow gained a power that he wasn't ready for and shouldn't have gained when he did. But his suspicions are only confirmed when Japan does something crazy, unimaginable, and some might even say ridiculous: He breaks the fourth wall and calls upon anime. How will those involved in this "war" deal with this new threat of characters? And what will happen when they have to fight... Themselves?!

* * *

**This isn't my first idea about someone breaking the Fourth Wall. Also check out my other one: How to Break The Fourth Wall In 10 Ways (A YGO fic).**

**So here's the idea behind... well, the idea. Japan is japan. Japan has anime. Japan _is_ anime. _Everyone_ is anime. And we all know of Japan's "Last Minute Technique", right? From the Extra Episode 3? Well the show never said _when_ he used this technique, now did it? Or why. Well here is what happened afterward.**

**I used dialogue from both the sub and dub, so I hope it's all ok and good and whatever and stuffs. If you think my translation is crappy or whatever, I will happily give you the link to the vid I got it from if you want. This fanfic also includes references to and the use of several animes and anime characters in the later chapters.**

**This first chapter is an introduction to the actual use of the Technique. My adaption of it anyway. **_I do not own the scene or any of the Hetalia characters. I also don't own Melvin Ishtar or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters._** I only own the vivid description/adaption of what happened.**

**I was unsure of the genre for this, so could someone help me out with this please?!**

**Ok here we go!**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Japan stood there, on the top of one of his mountains. He stood at the edge of the cliff, the tips of his shoes hanging just over the edge, and looked down. The only noise to be heard was the whooshing of air around him. The sky was dark and cloudy and the wind was tossing leaves around everywhere.

He was definitely in the right place. And this was definitely the right thing to do. But was it the right time? The world was in mental turmoil, and he was one of the few still at ease. He still wasn't sure about the exact outcome, but knew that it had to be good. And this was certainly the best time he could think of to do it.

Japan took a deep breath and turned around. He took about ten steps away from the edge. He angled his body to the right and closed his eyes.

The wind blew leaves around and ruffled his hair.

He sighed once more.

He began speaking. Both aloud in English and mentally in Japanese, at the same time.

_If at all possible, I wished to avoid using this technique in our bout..._  
"I wanted to avoid last minute technique until the last minute..."

_If you are now fighting at full strength, however..._  
"However it appears we are at the last minute..."

_Then I shall have to act accordingly.  
_"So, last minute technique it shall be."

He lifted his left hand and put it in front of his face, fingers spread and palm facing him.

"My final ultimate move."  
_Final Secret Arte..._

Focused his inner energy and let it flow throughout his body. He then aimed this energy at the ground in front of him.

He swept his arm across and, in English, shouted powerfully, "REVALATION OF NEGLECT!"

At the same time, and just as powerfully, he mentally shouted in his own language, _"LAMENTABLE THOUGHTS!"_

His voice echoed. He threw all his gathered energy at the target.

Bright yellow beams of light flashed out through the ground in front of him, then faded away after a second. A loud and deafening cracking sound was heard.

The ground in front of him suddenly cracked and the rock exploded could feel the ground he stood on shake, and felt the tremors run through the mountain. The same motion continued for several yards in a straight line in front of him.

His heart was bursting with energy, even as he continued to dispel it outwards.

The sound became so loud that it wasn't even audible anymore, even for Japan.

The ground continued to split for a few more yards, then suddenly stopped. The sound also abruptly, and it was deathly silent. Even the wind quieted. All that could be heard was the sound of Japan's harsh breathing.

Feeling slightly exhausted, Japan lowered his arm and sank to his knees. He tried to catch his breath, which felt to him like it was a mile away.

After his breathing had almost returned to normal, he stood up and walked towards the edge of the giant crack in the top of the flat-topped mountain.

He stopped, his foot a millimeter from the edge of the crack, and stared in awe at what lay before him.

He didn't know what it was. There were not enough words in the world or in any language to describe it. The only distinguishable and describable characteristics it had were that it was huge and almost completely filled the crack, it was alternating between being light and dark, had seemingly no definite shape, emitted a strange energy that seemed to seep into Japan's very core and lightly touched upon his creativity and will to fight, and looked like it wasn't even there. Japan could clearly see it, but he somehow felt like it wasn't even there. Like it didn't exist. Or shouldn't.

It cast no shadow. Which was odd for some reason. One would think that having no shadow makes sense, due to the fact that it seemed to be light and dark and also because the sun wasn't out. But Japan had the strangest feeling that it's lack of a shadow on the surface below it was odd.

Something from within the object called out to him. Hesitantly, Japan sat down on the edge of the crack, carefully lowered himself down to a small ledge below, and then found a handhold to hold on to.

He carefully leaned forward, using the handhold for support, and reached out towards the strange object. He could practically feel the energy leaping off of its "surface".

He never even considered wondering what the object did, or what was going to happen when he touched it. Not once did he think something like "What is this?" or "What happens now?"

At last, his fingers lightly touched the surface of the foreign object. A tingling feeling coursed through his arm. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on interpreting the meaning of what was happening at that exact moment.

Then his mind had a sudden moment of clarity, then a spilt second of confusion. A million thoughts and memories in his mind were registered at once. He felt a great magnitude of power flow from the object into his body. He pressed on it harder, and the flow of energy increased.

It was almost too much to handle.

He felt some of the energy leave him, but only a small portion of it that was almost unnoticeable.

He felt an explosion, both internally and physically. He felt his other arm weakening and loosing its hold on the side of the crack. His mind grew tired. It was too much to handle. No human could have ever handled it. Neither could he. But unlike an ordinary human, he realized, his mind would probably survive the ordeal and not be too overwhelmed or damaged to recover.

But he was still tired.

He didn't know if he had fallen completely yet, because he blacked out before his hand completely let go of the handhold.

Japan's hand lost contact with the broken inside of the huge crack and he fell off of the ledge.

* * *

The light and dark ebbing from the object suddenly jumped off of it in several small bursts. Only a small portion of it though. Barely a percent of each.

The bursts shot away from the nation and his land, and spread out to the rest of the world.

* * *

Everywhere around the world, televisions, computers, handheld devices, game consoles, and other various technologies all shut off for a second, then turned back on with the same screens and open programs as before, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Hooray for Japan being an Earth Bender. JK he's not an Earth Bender, he's a ninja.  
****Or something.**

**What do you think happened? OOOOHHHHH mysterious!**

**Thanks for reading this and stuff!**

**Next chapter, we look at some of the impacts on everyone else. **

**But first! A preview in progress so I can make all of you totally interested:**

* * *

Japan and China both stared at the crack that was floating in midair.

Japan smiled and casually walked up to the crack. "Japan!" China shouted at him. "What are you doing? What is that thing?"

From where China was standing, he could see Japan's pleased smile transform into more of a smirk. He closed his eyes. "The Wall," he said plainly.

"What wall? What are you talking about?"

Japan put a hand on the crack and concentrated.

China watched in amazement, his eyes wide, as the crack opened up and Japan seemed to call something out from it. A white shape emerged from it and floated to behind Japan.

The crack closed again, but remained visible. Japan stepped away from it.

The shape gradually took form, until China could make out the shape of a person. What was Japan up to?

He was about to ask as much, when the white faded into the features of the person. Japan turned around to look.

It was a male. He was an Egyptian looking man with blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He wore mostly black, had a glowing eye on his forehead, and held a golden rod with an eye on it that matched the one on his forehead.

He spoke in a weird and deep voice. Almost like two people were speaking at once. "Hey. You two there. Either of you want a hug?" He held up the rod towards them.

"Japan who the hell is this strange person and why does he want a hug?!" China shouted.

Japan ignored him and simply frowned. "Oops. I did not mean to call upon the Abridged version of him. But I think you get my point."

The man started glowing white again. "What the **** is going on here? What's happening to me?" China was surprised to hear an actual "bleep" sound in place of what might have been a curse word.

The man fully faded to white, then reverted back to the form it was in when it had first left the crack.

The crack opened again, and the shape flew back into it. China stared at the opening again as it closed back up.

Japan smiled at him, looking proud of himself. "He was from Yu-Gi-Oh!," he said. "One of the worst villans from it. But again, I was not looking for the abridged version. Sorry about that."

Yu-Gi-Oh... China recognized it as the name as one of Japan's animes. Something about card games...

"What do you think?" Japan asked. "Pretty neat how I can do that, huh?"

China didn't answer. He was too preoccupied by one small, but very surprising, thing that he had just noticed. And he would never tell Japan that he had seen it. Ever.

Because what he just saw, somewhere beyond the light and dark of wherever that opening led to, were a few other anime characters. And the most surprising character he saw in there... was himself.

* * *

**It's only a general idea of what will happen, and not the actual text, but it will happen. And maybe I will just copy-paste it into the actual chapter it happens in. Who knows?  
I****t's a teaser.  
****NOW I'VE GOT YOU HOOKED!1  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1!11!**

**See you next chapter~!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Random Economic Confusing War?

**Warning: Crap chapter might be crappy.  
PAY CLOSE ATTENTION BECAUSE THINGS WILL GET VERY CONFUSING AND RANDOM AT TIMES! Which is exactly the mood and point of this chapter.**

**Forgive me for any fail translations.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

All of the TV, computer, phone, and personal device screens blank out for a second, then they continue operating as if nothing happened...

* * *

China was just sitting somewhere doing something when he felt a disturbance.

He perked up and looked around. "What was that?" he said aloud. For some reason, he had the urge to go check out a news TV or radio station. And check on Japan. Where was he?

* * *

_~Some random place...~_

"I play only my own games! Because mine are the best!"

"America... You do realize that the game you're playing right now is just a Japanese game that was dubbed in English... Right?"

"Of course I do! But we made it better. I don't mind..." Then something changed in him. "Actually! I do care! No more dubbed games then..."

"Wait...What?"

America got up for no apparent reason, took the game out of the console, and threw it out.

"Uh... I think I'll go home and watch TV now."

"What? Why? My TV isn't good enough for you?"

"No. No it isn't." He stormed out.

.

Just one of many similar or related incidents...

.

* * *

_~A day later...~_

"Excuse me!" A teenage girl walks up to an employee in a game store. "Do you have this game? I heard they started selling it recently here after it came out in some other random country."

The employee looked at the game title. "I'm sorry, we don't sell that here. Or anywhere actually. And we never will."

"What? But I checked online and it said that _this_ store has _exactly_ 4 copies of it right _now_! Give me my freaking game!"

"Okay... If you're going to have that kind of attitude, then leave the store or I'll call the manager on you."

The girl pouted and left.

Then she shook her head and looked around dazed.

"Well that was weird..." she muttered as she walked home. "I never act like that... _Ever_."

* * *

_~Unknown time~_

Several different places...*****

/"Breaking news! Just as the world was about to go into what might have been a huge economic recession, it has exploded into an economic turmoil. All imports and exports of entertainment and electronic media have officially stopped. All games, DVD's, computer systems, music albums, and other things made in one country have stopped being sold to other countries. Similarly, no one is buying anything not from their own country. The only things that seem to have not been affected are..."/

/"... la TV de noticias y emisoras de radio, incluyendo sus respectivos sitios web. Más información más adelante."/  
_(Translation: __"the news TV and radio stations, including their respective websites. More info later.")_

/"Le monde est encore dans une crise économique dans les départements de divertissement et des médias. La concurrence est ..."/  
_(Translation: "The world is still in an economic turmoil in the entertainment and media departments. Competition is...")_

/"... ancora pazzo come sempre. Tuttavia, ho ancora il caso che nessuno sembra preoccuparsi aliances o rivalità in questa battaglia per il dominio dei media. Infatti, le cose hanno ottenuto così grave che le persone hanno cominciato a definire it ... "/  
_(Translation: __"...still as crazy as ever. However, it is still the case that no one seems to be caring about alliances or rivalries in this battle for dominance in the media. In fact, things have gotten so serious that people have started calling it...")_

/"...names such as World War 3, the Second Cold war, Cold World War 3, The Media War, and other variations. No one knows why..."/

/"... oder, wie die Dinge auf diese Weise wurde. Jetzt sind alle so auf dieses Zeug und nicht genug auf andere Dinge konzentriert. Die Welt ist in wirtschaftlichen Turbulenzen. Aber jeder, der die Zeit oder die Initiative hat sich wundern und versuchen zu finden out ... "/  
_(Translation: __"...or how things became this way. Now everyone is so focused on this stuff and not enough on other things. The world is in economic turmoil. But everyone who has the time or initiative is wondering and trying to find out...")_

/"...what in the world could bring about this random incident, and how to end it."/

* * *

_~At the next world meeting~_

**~China POV~**

"Okay since I'm the best at electronic things and fun stuff like that, I will be in charge of this meeting as always."

"If that is true, America, then why do about 50% of the products sold in your country say 'Made in China' or 'Made in Japan'? If anything, I should lead the meeting."

"Japan!" _Why does Japan still have that same attitude?_ China wondered. _It's not like him. And he never usually talks like that to America..._

"Anyway... as I was saying... I'm in charge. This has actually hit me pretty bad since like we're totally going paperless and whatnot. So the economy is really getting crappy and everyone is seeming so focused on the entertainments and media or whatever everyone is calling it. What the hell?! It seems to be all about TV and movies and games and stuff like that. People are neglecting..."

Everyone noticed that America was actually making sense and being serious for once. Which wasn't like him. But then again... Everyone seemed to have changed recently, especially since the start of this "Media War" or whatever people were calling it nowadays.

"... Somehow, books and magazines and newspapers haven't been affected. But money is still going crazy and seriously can anyone even keep up with this shit anymore?"

Everyone murmured their agreement. They couldn't keep up with it. No one could.

"Well I can! Well... kinda. We should have some system thing that tracks the money that is affected by this. Because honestly I don't care what's happening right now, I just want this to stop. Who's with me!" He raised his hand looking for support.

Surprisingly, he got several supporters. Well maybe not surprisingly. It was only surprising because America was actually agreeable...

"Right! So all we need to do is find out who benefits most from this bullshit media crisis and kick their asses into next yesteryearcenturyday!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" England interrupted. "Why do you assume that it's someone's fault here? Maybe it just happened."

"No way! I'm pretty sure that it's someone's fault. And I will kick their ass for messing with me!"

Random countries started randomly arguing about if someone was to blame or not and how they should deal with them if they find the responsible person.

Then someone shouted for everyone to shut up.

Everyone looked. Germany sat quietly with his head in his hands.

And next to him, Italy was standing with his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. He had been the one to shout.

_Okay, this is getting really weird now..._ China thought. Everyone seemed so out of character and upset. Except for him. Why?

"We can't keep fighting like this!" Italy shouted. "We should just calm down and think about this before we start yelling at each other. Seriously guys!"

"I agree with Italy," Germany said, picking up his head. "Yelling is going to get us nowhere. So America... how do you plan to track... whatever you plan on tracking?"

"With this!" America opened his laptop and turned it for everyone to see. It was on some program whatever thing. "Japan helped me do this thing..."

Within minutes, the whatever program thingy had done whatever it was supposed to be doing. Someone connected the computer up to the projector so everyone could see.

The results were... interesting... It appeared that Japan was making the most profit off of whatever was going on. China made the least. In fact, he was totally unaffected. Or so it seemed.

"So... you two are pretty suspicious..." someone said.

"Da..." Russia took his pipe out of nowhere and held it. "Maybe we should do something about this?"

"Japan!"

Japan smiled. "Why do you assume that just because me and China reap the most and least benefits respectively, we are responsible for this?"

"True... But then why did you help America set up that program to track stuff? And how did you know how to do that anyway?"

"Because I am smart and know what I am doing, that is why..."

"This is getting nowhere," Canada said. "I'm leaving and going to do something productive. Contact me if anyone needs me." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Fine then!" A few countries shouted at him.

Everyone saw Canada walk out.

_That's it! I'm done here too._ China suddenly felt like leaving. And Japan was leaving with him. "Japan, we're leaving."

Japan's eyes widened and his smile faded. "Wait... What?"

China grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. He tried to escape but failed.

No one questioned them leaving. The chaos continued.

* * *

_~Back at China's house~_

"Any reason why we left?"

"Because I want answers!"

"Why do you assume that I have them?"

"Because I just do..." China frowned and sat down on the couch. "Everything is going wrong and nothing makes sense. Everyone is acting weirdly- especially you- and I don't like it! I'm worried! What happened and what is going on here?!"

He remembered... this had all started that day he felt the strange disturbance and he worried about the TV and radio... and Japan. And Japan had said he was going somewhere important and came back all changed. And nothing made sense anymore. Nothing. Everything was too random and out of place. Except for himself. Again: why?

Japan just smiled and shrugged. "Nothing has to do with me. I am just trying to sort things out and get back to normal, like the rest of the world. If I have been acting strangely, it'is because I'm just not feeling like myself. I am too stressed out."

China didn't buy it. "I don't believe you. What happened that day?"

Japan turned away. "I'm not telling you," he answered in a cold, passive voice. "But I will tell you this... This is not the worst that things are going to get..." Then he walked out of the room.

China stared after him and just facepalmed. He had the strangest feeling... That Japan was behind all of this. But a stranger feeling that something else was going on. Something bigger than the world. Like someone was controlling everything and writing their story... But they had run out of ideas and decided to put some random stuff on the page and...

"Whoa..." He felt dizzy. "I think I need to go lie down..."

* * *

And so it continued...

* * *

_~On a radio~_

/"The random and small acts of violence between two overly competitive people, such as one person simply punching the other, is getting out of hand. And with the start of the suspected virus weaponry, things can only get worse. And it is expected that this may cause this battle of entertainment and media to become more than that and become deadly..."/

"Oh no... Japan was right..."

* * *

*******Sorry if the translations were wrong. I used Google Translate, I believe. The languages in order I believe were: English, Spanish, French, Italian, English again, German, and English once more. Correct me on the order or translations if I'm wrong.**

**That was crap, I know. But I needed a way to explain what was going on. But the next one is better I hope! Don't complain that anyone is OOC because, in case you weren't paying attention, that's the point. And speaking of attention... Pay attention because this will be very confusing. **

**See you next chapter~!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
